Une nuit
by Hito-76
Summary: Une rencontre nocturne S-J


**Une nuit **

**Résumé** : Rencontre nocturne…  
**Genre**: Romance S/J  
**Spoilers**: Peu importe  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

_Certains sous-entendus peuvent choquer les plus jeunes._

_*********************************************_

Elle est là, froide dans la paume de sa main. Elle était devenue en quelques jours seulement son seul espoir, sa délivrance. Il ne pouvait plus continuer, c'était devenu trop difficile. A chaque instant, dans chaque lieu c'était son visage qu'il voyait, sa présence qu'il sentait et pourtant elle n'était plus. Elle ne bougeait plus, son corps était devenu glacé, toute vie l'avait définitivement désertée... Elle reposait à présent six pieds sous terre et lui s'apprêtait à la rejoindre.

Oh, il avait tenté de survivre au début. Il s'était jeté dans le travail, prenant parfois des risques insensés et cependant jamais désespérés. Il y avait encore Teal'c et Daniel. Il ne pouvait jouer avec leurs vies. Mais tout lui rappelait sa présence.  
Lorsqu'il était à la base, elle était là.  
Lorsqu'il passait la Porte, elle était là.  
Lorsqu'il se trouvait à des milliards d'années lumières de la Terre, elle était encore là, auprès du reste de son équipe. Et il ne pouvait plus le supporter.  
Elle était là mais sans l'être... Il se tournait pour lui parler et découvrait un vide à l'endroit même où elle aurait dû se trouver.  
Elle était là, mais ne l'était plus.

Il n'avait pas compris qu'elle était devenue le centre de sa vie, le pilier central de son existence. Et maintenant que ce soutien n'existait plus, peu à peu, son monde s'effondrait. Ses amis tentaient tant bien que mal de le maintenir, de l'aider à résister mais inexorablement il se sentait glisser, disparaissant doucement vers le néant.

Alors voilà... Elle était là, froide dans la paume de sa main... Sa délivrance.  
Il la posa contre sa tempe... ferma les yeux... et...

...

Jack se redressa en criant.

Les yeux exorbités, une sueur glacée sur sa peau, il tentait de retrouver son souffle et de ralentir les battements précipités de son coeur. Encore un cauchemar. Ça devenait de pire en pire... Cette fois-ci, elle était morte. Et lui, avec elle. Une douleur violente et sournoise lui lacéra soudain l'estomac lorsqu'il songea au nombre incalculable de fois où cela aurait pu arriver.

Trop de fois... Beaucoup trop.

Il comprit soudain qu'il était arrivé à bout. Il n'arriverait plus à gérer cette situation.

C'était terminé.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Tout arrêter ? Tout quitter ? Mais elle... Elle serait encore là et il ne pourrait plus veiller sur sa vie. Etre derrière elle, surveiller ses arrières.

Jack passa une main lasse sur son visage amaigri. Il se sentait poisseux, entre la fièvre et les frissons.  
Son réveil affichait 2h34.  
Dans un grognement, il se leva, enfila un tee-shirt et sortit de ses quartiers. A cette heure avancée de la nuit, il ne croisa pas âme qui vive. Il s'arrêta à un croisement, réalisant qu'à sa gauche se trouvait la chambre de Carter. A peine conscient de l'incongruité de son comportement, Jack sembla hésiter. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir la voir, sentir sa présence, la tenir contre lui. Jamais jusqu'ici il n'avait autant eu besoin d'elle qu'à cet instant précis.

Dans un soupir, il se remit cependant en marche et tourna sur sa droite en direction des toilettes. La pièce était vide. Il s'approcha d'un des lavabos et se passa de l'eau sur le visage afin d'y chasser les dernières images de son cauchemar. Après un instant, il finit par fermer le robinet et se regarda dans le miroir qui lui faisait face.

Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux presque éteints... Faire bonne figure devant les autres lui était aisé mais lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul face à lui-même, sa détresse n'en était que plus criante.

Jack entendit alors des pas se rapprocher de la pièce et la porte s'ouvrir. Il se tourna machinalement vers le nouvel arrivant et se figea aussitôt.

C'était elle.

Il l'avait appelé, son esprit avait hurlé son nom et elle était venue.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment en silence. Sam finit cependant par entrer dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle.  
En sept ans, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle le croisait en beau milieu de la nuit… en tee-shirt et caleçon, songea-t-elle embarrassée. Pourtant, cachant son trouble, elle s'avança lentement vers lui et s'apprêtait à lui demander pourquoi il n'était toujours pas couché lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Elle se figea aussitôt.

- ... Mon Colonel ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un instant, inquiète. Ca ne va pas ?

Jack leva une main tremblante et essuya son visage sans pour autant la quitter des yeux.

- Carter… murmura-t-il seulement.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air … bien…

Il sembla hésiter à lui répondre puis finalement soupira.

- Je… J'ai fait un cauchemar.

Ils étaient à présent l'un en face de l'autre. Ils ne s'étaient même pas rendus compte qu'ils s'étaient tous deux rapprochés. Sam plongea son regard dans le sien et fut troublée de le découvrir si expressif. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, jamais elle ne l'avait vu se livrer ainsi à qui que ce soit. Il gardait toujours tout en lui.

Mais là, à cet instant précis, elle pouvait lire sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert.

- … De quoi avez-vous rêvé ? demanda-t-elle alors doucement.

Jack mit quelques secondes à répondre, hésitant.

- … De votre mort, finit-il par souffler, fuyant soudain son regard.

Surprise tout d'abord, elle finit cependant par sourire.

- Heureusement que je ne suis pas superstitieuse !

Mais voyant que ces propos ne le déridaient pas, elle redevint sérieuse.

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, Mon colonel… Tout va bien.

Il passa une main lasse sur sa nuque et soupira :

- C'était si… réaliste… Et ça pourrait l'être si facilement.

A ces mots, le coeur de la jeune femme se serra. Elle savait de quoi il parlait. Combien fois n'avait-elle pas souffert le martyre à l'idée qu'un jour peut être, il serait tué.

Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait lui survivre.

Mais pour l'heure, c'était lui qui avait mal. Elle devait le rassurer.

- … C'est vrai… Tout comme Teal'c et Daniel… Pourtant…  
- Vous c'est différent… la coupa-t-il en plongeant son regard épuisé dans celui limpide de la jeune femme.

Elle se figea aussitôt.

Ne venait-il pas à l'instant de sous-entendre qu'il ressentait quelque chose de particulier pour elle ?

Depuis des années maintenant, il n'avait plus eu le moindre geste ambiguë, la moindre parole qui aurait pu lui faire croire qu'il la voyait autrement qu'une simple amie et un bon soldat… Et tout à coup...

_« Vous c'est différent... »_

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Les joues en feu, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine, elle avait à présent du mal à respirer. Son esprit lui hurlait de faire un geste pour se rapprocher de lui tandis que sa raison, elle, lui dictait que cela ne changeait rien, qu'elle devait rester à sa place.

Et pourtant...

Ce regard.

Il semblait tant souffrir.

Combien de fois l'avait-il prise dans ses bras lorsque cela n'allait pas ? Lorsqu'à son tour, elle n'avait plus de force, plus rien à quoi s'accrocher ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit de faire la même chose pour lui. Oui, c'était un homme fier et elle risquait fort d'être repoussée mais devant sa détresse, elle finit par lever une main hésitante puis glissa ses doigts sur sa nuque.

Il ne résista pas. Ses lèvres effleurèrent la peau de son cou et il enserra ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

Deux corps collés l'un contre l'autre. Elle et lui.

Sam plongea l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux courts et le caressa tendrement. Il répondit aussitôt à son étreinte et s'accrocher à elle avec désespoir. Il avait besoin d'elle, de sa présence, de sa douceur et de sa force. Il voulait rester comme ça pour toujours. Ne jamais la perdre.

Sam se sentit alors faiblir. Sa première pensée avait été de le réconforter mais passés les premiers instants de cette étreinte pour le moins innocente, elle prit peu à peu conscience des mains de Jack posées sur elle et de sa bouche contre son cou. Un long frisson la parcourut de la tête aux pieds tandis qu'une boule venait se former dans sa gorge.

Mon Dieu, comme elle l'aimait. C'était si fort. Jamais, même enfant bercée par des histoires romanesques, elle n'avait pu imaginer qu'il était possible d'aimer ainsi. Elle se sentait capable de tout pour lui, absolument tout. Il était elle, elle était lui. Tout son être l'appelait désespérément. Elle voulait se fondre totalement dans son corps, ne faire plus qu'un. Et là enfin, elle serait à sa place. Heureuse et comblée. Il était ce qu'il y avait de plus beau dans sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle ne voulait plus de cette distance entre eux.

Plus jamais.

- Je pourrais démissionner... murmura-t-elle alors.

Aussitôt, Sam le sentit se raidir. Elle crut un instant, la mort dans l'âme, qu'il allait s'écarter mais il resta dans ses bras, redressant seulement un peu la tête afin de lui parler à l'oreille.  
Sa voix rauque si proche, son souffle contre sa joue la mit au supplice.

- Je ne vous demanderais jamais de tout abandonner pour moi...

A ces mots, la jeune femme sentit son coeur cesser de battre.  
Il ne la repoussait pas !

- Je ne vous le demande pas...

Jack resta un long moment silencieux puis finalement se redressa afin de croiser son regard. Sam put de nouveau lire dans ses yeux. Il s'y livrait visiblement une lutte sans merci.

- Non... Vous aimez trop votre travail sur le terrain. Vous finiriez par le regretter.

Le regretter ?

- Je crois que j'aurais une compensation qui me ferait vite oublier ce léger détail, dit-elle doucement, un paisible sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle était sûre d'elle. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi sûre d'elle et de son choix. Jack dut le sentir également car ses dernières barrières s'effondrèrent et il reprit la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la serrer passionnément contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de sa compagne, respirant avec avidité son parfum, ses lèvres contre son cou.

Le coeur au bord de l'explosion, les larmes aux yeux, Sam s'accrocha à lui et savoura le contact si réconfortant de cette étreinte. Elle n'osait y croire ! Elle devait rêver ! Elle se trouvait dans les bras de Jack O'Neill ! Il était là et la serrait dans ses bras… Elle espérait cela depuis si longtemps !

Ce n'était pas la première fois, certes... Mais cette étreinte-là n'avait rien d'une accolade amicale. S'il était resté immobile à la serrer contre lui quelques instants, ses mains à présent se mouvaient dans une danse hypnotique. Sam pouvait sentir celles-ci caresser lentement son dos, descendre peu à peu sur sa taille, s'attardant sur la courbe de ses hanches. Puis, doucement, ce qui n'avait été qu'un contact innocent se transforma en un mouvement sensuel. Elle sentit les lèvres de Jack glisser fiévreusement sur sa peau la faisant gémir de plaisir, laissant une traînée brûlante sur son passage. Sam pencha la tête en arrière afin de savourer un peu plus cette caresse irréelle.

Elle avait attendu cela si longtemps. Ses baisers, cette intimité... Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé qu'il la toucha non pas avec une douceur polie mais avec cette chaleur sensuelle et lascive. La pression de ses lèvres contre son cou se fit alors plus forte, ses effleurements se transformèrent en baisers brûlants.

Il la voulait, il avait envie d'elle. Cette seule certitude attisa un peu plus son désir. Tous ses sens étaient amplifiés. Les réminiscences de son eau de toilette lui faisaient tourner la tête et elle n'avait que trop conscience de cette bouche devenue vorace sur sa peau, de ses deux bras vigoureux autour d'elle et de ce corps puissant contre le sien.

Alors redressant la tête, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent enfin. Ce fut un baiser passionné et pourtant d'une lenteur sensuelle. Malgré le désir qui les consumait, ils savouraient tous deux cet instant unique et tant espéré, goûtant, mordillant, caressant l'autre, se faisant plus complices que jamais. Mais en une même pensée, tous deux sentirent qu'ils étaient sur le point de perdre totalement la tête et qu'ils risquaient de faire l'amour là, dans cette pièce, au SGC… Aussi, faisant preuve d'une volonté qu'il ne croyait même plus trouver en lui, Jack finit par s'écarter un peu d'elle, la respiration courte et hachée.

- Non… Pas comme ça… pas ici…

Sam redressa la tête, un peu étourdie et croisa son regard fiévreux. Front contre front, souffle contre souffle, ils se sourirent alors, puis sentirent monter en eux une irrésistible envie de rire. Chacun pouvait voir sur le visage de l'autre le reflet de sa propre frustration. Cette vision quelque peu comique les détendit alors, ôtant la tension soudaine qui venait de prendre possession d'eux… Ils ne purent contenir plus longtemps leur amusement et pouffèrent doucement sans se quitter des yeux. C'était si bon !

Sam sentit confusément ses yeux s'embuer et caressa tendrement la joue rappeuse de Jack. Ce regard doux et chaleureux posé sur elle. Cette soudaine intimité dans leur rapport. Cette nouvelle complicité qui venait de se créer. C'était un rêve inespéré.

Des pas résonnèrent cependant dans le couloir, rompant le charme de cette incroyable rencontre nocturne. Aussitôt, d'un même mouvement, ils se séparèrent et Sam tourna un moment sur elle-même à la recherche d'une cachette éventuelle avant de s'arrêter. C'était plutôt à lui de faire cela. Après tout, il était en caleçon et son désir pour elle l'avait rendu particulièrement… indécent. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il passa derrière elle en trombe, profita de cette occasion pour lui effleurer la nuque d'un baiser puis s'engouffra dans l'un des toilettes. Surprise par ce geste pour le moins tendre et familier, Sam sourit, émue, et se dirigea d'un pas faussement serein vers le lavabo à l'instant même où Daniel faisait son entrée.

Incroyable ! Il ne manquait plus que Teal'c et on aurait pu croire à une conspiration secrète de SG1 ! Combien de chance y avait-il pour que les quatre membres de la même équipe se retrouvent aux toilettes la même nuit, à la même heure ?

- Sam ? demanda le jeune homme en la découvrant. Vous n'êtes pas couchée ?  
- Daniel ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise… Euh non. J'avais des expériences à finir. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

Après avoir acquiescé à cette remarque, il s'approcha d'un des cabinets ouverts avant de se retourner en riant.

- C'est marrant ! J'ai croisé Teal'c il y a deux secondes ! Manquerait plus que Jack se trouve dans un de ces WC pour que l'équipe soit réunie au grand complet!

Sam ne put retenir un rire nerveux et referma le robinet après s'être lavé les mains. Qu'est-ce que leur ami Jaffa faisait dans le couloir à cette heure-ci ?!

- Teal'c ? D'où venait-il ?  
- Eh bien… d'ici. Vous ne l'avez pas vu ? … Il m'a conseillé d'éviter les toilettes… Je me demande bien pourquoi…

La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'arrêter puis finit par sourire avant de hausser les épaules en s'essuyant les mains.

- C'est tout lui, ça !

Souriant à ce léger trait d'humour, Daniel finit par entrer dans l'un des toilettes et Sam jeta un dernier regard vers celui où se trouvait Jack puis sortit à contre cœur. Elle aurait préféré lui parler un peu de ce qui venait de se passer entre eux mais cela devrait attendre… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller se coucher et tenter, en vain sans aucun doute, de trouver le sommeil.

***

Daniel était parti depuis un moment déjà lorsque Jack reprit enfin ses esprits. Il sortit à son tour des toilettes et se dirigea comme un automate vers ses quartiers. Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, il se retourna et contempla sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il était sorti de cet endroit tout à l'heure, tout était froid, gris et horriblement terne. A présent, tout lui semblait chaud, coloré et incroyablement vivant. Comment une même pièce pouvait-elle revêtir un aspect si différent en l'espace de quelques minutes seulement ? Comment pouvait-on passer du désespoir le plus total au bonheur le plus complet… ? Il était encore incapable de croire qu'il n'avait pas rêvé cette rencontre avec Carter. Il revécut en pensées cette scène qui, il en était certain, allait rester à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle allait tout bonnement démissionner de l'Air Force parce qu'elle tenait plus à lui qu'à sa carrière ? Cela signifiait qu'à présent, ils étaient ensemble …

Ensemble… Tous les deux… Lui et Carter… Non. Lui et Sam.

Fermant les yeux, des images, des sensations s'insinuèrent sournoisement en lui. Il se souvint de ses caresses, de sa voix, de la douceur de sa peau, de la chaleur de son regard. Elle avait répondu à ses baisers avec tellement d'ardeur, tellement de …

Il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux. La gorge soudain très sèche, il s'approcha de sa table de chevet, se servit un verre d'eau et le but d'une traite afin d'éteindre le feu qu'il sentait monter en lui. Il ne souhaitait pas que son désir empoisonne ses pensées. Il voulait se concentrer uniquement sur ses émotions, sur ses sentiments. Ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle allait bien au-delà de cette faim primitive. C'était cet instant partagé, cette certitude qu'il voulait garder au fond de lui.

C'était avec ce souvenir qu'il désirait s'endormir.

**FIN**


End file.
